WOAA Senior AA Hockey League
The WOAA Senior AA Hockey League is a Senior "AA" ice hockey league in Southwestern Ontario. Governed by the Western Ontario Athletic Association, the league follows all Hockey Canada guidelines but has elected to remain independent since 1942, despite the fact that the WOAA works in tandem with the Ontario Minor Hockey Association and governs all minor hockey in the region around the Georgian Triangle. Many of the WOAA's teams originated in OHA Senior B leagues, but jumped to the stable WOAA when the OHA Senior leagues imploded in the late 1980s. The WOAA is the oldest senior hockey league in Ontario. The governing body of the WOAA, known by the same name, controls all regional Senior and Minor Hockey, as well as Softball. The league was founded in 1942 and was formerly known as "Intermediate", a level which was absorbed by the Senior class in the late 1980s. Also, in 1999 the Cambridge Hornets of the MLH had a 2-game pre-season exhibition series against the Durham Thundercats. The Thundercats won the first game 4-3, while the Hornets took game two 2-1. Teams WOAA Champions WOAA Senior AA Champions League Champion is '''Bolded'.'' WOAA Senior A & B Champions (1995–Present) Late Intermediate Era (1978–1994) Middle Intermediate Era (1970–1977) Early Intermediate Era (1949–1969) :1969 Crediton Tigers :1968 Crediton Tigers :1967 :1966 :1965 :1964 :1963 :1962 Fergus Flyers :1961 Philipsburg Chevs :1960 Philipsburg Chevs :1959 :1958 Palmerston Lions :1957 :1956 Exeter Mohawks :1955 Lucan Irish Six :1954 Goderich Pontiacs :1953 Durham Huskies :1952 Durham Huskies :1951 Wingham Spitfires :1950 Wingham Spitfires :1949 Kincardine Other WOAA-sanctioned Championships Central Grey-Bruce :1982 Tara :1981 Williamsford :1980 Desboro :1978 Chesley Bruce County :1978 Chepstow Central Ontario Hockey League :1982 Markdale Majors :1981 Honeywood :1980 Dundalk Flyers Timeline of Senior Level teams (1990-Present) *Arthur Tigers (1990-1999) *Brussels Crusaders (1990-1992, 1993-1997, 2002-2005) sat out 1992-93 season and from 1997 to 2002 *Drayton Comets (1990-1997) *Dundalk Flyers (1990-1999) *Durham Thundercats (1990-present) *Grand Valley Tornados (1990-1997) *Kincardine Kings (1990-1993) *Lion's Head North Stars (1990-1992, 1993-1994) sat out 1992-93 season *Lucknow Lancers (1990-present) *Milverton Four Wheel Drives (1990-present) *Mitchell Red Devils (1990-1992) *Palmerston 81's (1990-2011) merge with Drayton Icemen to form Mapleton-Minto 81's *Ripley Wolves (1990-1998, 2003-present) inactive 1998 to 2003 *Tavistock Royals (1990-1998, 1999-present) sat out 1998-99 season *Teeswater Falcons (1990-1997) *Wiarton Redmen (1990-2002) *Wellesley Merchants (1990-1992, 1994-2001) sat out 1992-93 and 1993-94 seasons *Harriston Blues (1991-1992) *Mildmay Monarchs (1992-1999, 2003-2007) *Tiverton Thunder (1992-1995) *Elora Rocks (1993-presnt) had withdrawn during 2015-16 season and returned for 2016-17 season *Lakeshore Winterhawks (1993-1996) *Shelburne Muskies (1993-present) *Clinton Radars (1994-present) *Goderich Pirates (1995-2014) relocated to Seaforth and renamed Huron East Centenaires *Hensall Sherwoods (1998-2007) relocated to Exeter, Ontario and renamed Exeter Mohawks *Monkton Wildcats (1998-2014) *Wingham Spitfires (1999-2003) renamed Wingham Bulls *Thornbury River Rats (2000-2001) become Georgian Bay River Rats *Georgian Bay River Rats (2001-2008) renamed Nottawasaga River Rats when move games to CFB Borden *Listowel Jets (2002-2006) *Wingham Bulls (2003-2008) *Lucan-Ilderton Jets (2004-2011) relocated to Komoka, Ontario and renamed Komoka Classics *Drayton Icemen (2005-2011) merge with Palmerston 81's to form Mapleton-Minto 81's *Thedford Dirty Dogs (2006-2013) *Saugeen Shores Winterhawks (2007-present) *Shallow Lake Crushers (2007-present) *Exeter Mohawks (2007-2009) *Petrolia Squires (2008-9012 *Tillsonburg Thunder (2008-present) *Nottawasaga River Rats (2008-2009) *Walkerton Capitals (2008-2012) *Mapleton-Minto 81's (2011-2017, 2018-present) sit out 2017-18 season, abandon Mapleton prior to 2019-20 season *Komoka Classics (2011-2014) *Huron East Centenaires (2014-2019) renamed Seaforth Centenaire *Minto 81's (2019-present) *Seaforth Centenaires (WOAA) (2019-present) See also *List of WOAA Senior Seasons External links :*WOAA Webpage :*Unofficial WOAA Webpage Category:Western Ontario Athletic Association Senior Hockey League